


A Sweet Holiday Tradition

by naomilpick



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomilpick/pseuds/naomilpick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and Killian still isn't familiar with everything that has to do with the holiday. So, Emma shows him how it's done. Captain Swan Christmas fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Holiday Tradition

A week before Christmas, Emma found herself wandering through the grocery store with none other than a pirate in a leather coat trailing behind her. She was mentally checking things off her list to get for dinner when Killian called out to her.

“What the bloody hell is a gingerbread house?”

When she turned to face him, his face was contorted into a mask of confusion as he held up a do-it-yourself kit of said sweet treat. She chuckled softly at his expression. “A gingerbread house is what people put together at Christmas time. It’s a house made out of a cookie.”

“A cookie house? So it serves no purpose but to eat it? Why make it into a house?”

“Because it’s fun, Killian.” She takes the box from his hand and puts it in the cart. “I’ll show you.”

Later that evening, Emma was leaning against the counter as she set out all the parts of the kit for them to assemble their house. 

“You know I still see no point to this. It’s just going to be eaten later.” Killian sits himself down on the barstool next to the island. 

She sets the plate down in front of him, and presses a kiss to his cheek. “Just trust me on this. When have I ever let you down?”

Laughter bubbles past her lips when Killian curses as the wall falls yet again, the frosting not keeping it held in place. “I’m still not seeing the fun in this,” he grumbles.

Emma comes up behind him and wraps her arms around him. “Here. Try it like this.” She takes his hand, and guides him as he frosts the base of the plate. “Make the base line thicker.”

He bites his lip; a smile forms as he follows her instruction reveling in the closeness of her body. Her hair brushed against his cheek, and her sweet scent overwhelmed him. “I believe I’m starting to see the appeal in this.” He turns his head to the side at the same time that she does the same. Their lips meet in a soft kiss, a soft hum of appreciation sounding in his throat. 

“We have to finish our gingerbread house,” Emma whispers against his lips when she pulls away just slightly. 

His blue eyes meet hers as he smiles. “This should be something we do together every holiday.”

“I like that idea. We can start our own tradition.” 

~~~~

Two years later, on Christmas Eve, the front door opens, and Killian walks in dusting the snow off his jacket. “It’s bloody cold out there. And I swear, every store was out of gingerbread house kits.”

He makes his way through the living room and into his and Emma’s kitchen after he kicked off his boots in the front foyer. His eyes light up the moment he sees Emma standing there, sprinkling cinnamon on two mugs of hot cocoa. 

She looks up and meets his eyes with a smile of her own. “I was beginning to think I wouldn’t see you until tomorrow.”

“Not to worry, Love. I made it home safe and sound.” He walks around the counter, setting down the kit and pulling her against him for a slow kiss. 

A hum sounds in her throat before she pushes him back a little. “Come on, let’s start our house.” 

In an hour, they had the house set up with all the gum drops lined along the outside of the cookie wall. Emma was adding a tree she perfectly crafted out of the candy. “There, it’s done.”

“No, it’s missing one thing.” Killian spins the plate to face him. “It needs a wreath on the front door.” 

She chuckles and takes the coffee mugs to the sink to rinse them out while he worked on the last touches. 

This was it. He was finally going to take the next step with Emma. He was going to ask the question. And, yes, he was nervous. 

He turned the plate back around before Emma could come back to the counter. “Okay, love. What do you think?”

“I’m sure it’s fine, Killian..” The words die on her lips when she turns around and catches the sparkle of the ring from the light. “What is that?”

He smiles and takes the ring off the house, then he slides off his chair and gets down on one knee in front of Emma. “Emma Swan, I think you are the most perfect woman for me. And I want to link myself to you in every way possible. These last few years have made me the happiest man alive, the one thing that would make it better would be for you to marry me.”

The tears fill her eyes as Killian speaks. Her hand moves and covers her mouth as the shock overwhelms her. The words fail to come out of her mouth, so she nods her head in a silent answer as a tear slips down her cheek.

The grin that spreads across his face was the most breathtaking sight she’d ever seen as he stood as slipped the ring onto her finger. She throws her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a loving kiss. “I love you, too. And I also love the twist you put on our tradition this year.”

~~~~~

“Elizabeth, don’t touch it yet!” Killian calls out to his two year old daughter. “Let Daddy help you, okay?” He scoops the child into his arms and tickles her stomach. He can’t help but grin when she giggles and squirms in his hold, calling out, ‘Daddy, stop!’

Emma walks into the kitchen, her hand placed over the bump that is her stomach. “Must you torture her?” The words that come out of her mouth were less than threatening when a small laugh followed them. 

“You know, I must.” He turns and flashes a smile, pecking her lips when she walks over to the counter.

Their daughter pushes against Killian’s chest when she’s pressed in between them. “Daddy is squishing me!”

They both laugh as they pull apart. “I’m sorry, love.” He presses a kiss to her forehead before sitting at the counter with her in his lap. “Are you ready to decorate our house?”

The little girl nods her head excitedly. This was the first year she was getting to really help, and she could hardly contain herself as she bounced in her father’s lap.

He laughs as he takes her hands and begins to help her place the floor and walls on the newspaper they had laid out. “See? The icing is the glue, like you use at school when you make Mommy and Daddy something pretty.”

Emma leans back against the counter as she watches them, her hand moving in small circles on her swollen belly. In just a few short months, they would have another little pirate to add to their family. She smiles at the thought of a little boy running around dressed as a pirate, his first words being yo-ho.

And she couldn’t help but think that this was going to make their sweet holiday tradition the best it has ever been.


End file.
